The Line Between Friends and More
by NaijaStrawberrie
Summary: JONDA. They've been friends forever. Why aren't they more? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

The Fine Line Between Best Friends and More Than Friends

"…Wanda, I can't keep competing with him. I think it's time for us to move on, and for you to accept your feelings for John," said Jason.

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Wanda. "I _don't_ have feelings for him."

Jason sighed on the other end of the phone line. "Whatever, it's not working out between us," he said. "Bye."

He hung up the phone and Wanda stared at her cell phone shocked. Then she angrily threw it at the wall of her bedroom, breaking the fourteenth cell phone she had owned in two and a half months.

"Damn it! Now because of that bastard I owe Remy twenty bucks!" exclaimed John, looking at the smashed phone. "I could have _sworn_ you would have kept this cell phone for at _least_ two weeks, seeing as how it was _supposed_ to be more durable than the rest."

He looked once more at the remains of Wanda's cell phone. "So much for that idea," he said, shrugging.

He looked up at Wanda from his place on the end of her bed. He had decided to come and hang out with her since neither of them was busy. They were sitting quietly, enjoying each other's company until Wanda's phone rang because her boyfriend, Jason, was calling her.

John noticed her face. He was always able to read Wanda's emotions and right now shock, anger and confusion was showing through her blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He got up and walked over to the head of the bed where Wanda was sitting. He leaned against the headboard and slowly guided Wanda's head down to his lap.

"What did he say to you?" he asked, wondering if he, Rogue and Remy got to kick some ass soon. Maybe Piotr and Kitty would join this time.

"He broke up with me," said Wanda in a monotone voice.

John swore. "Fucking bastard," he said, already planning Jason's ass whooping. "And a coward too, breaking up over the phone. What did he say?"

"He said something like, 'I'm tired of competing with John, I think it's time we move on, you need to accept your feelings for him,' dot dot dot," said Wanda.

John, unsure about how to respond to the part that included him decided to ignore it.

"He didn't deserve you anyway," he said.

"How come after every break up I hear that?" asked Wanda. She got up and started pacing around the room. Over and over she walked up to her desk. Once there she would turn and walk to her window before turning and starting all over again. Over and over John's eyes followed her, wondering what to say.

"That's like the standard break-up/rejection line," she said. "_Everyone_ always says that." She looked at John accusingly.

"How am I supposed to know that it's not a line when you say it?" she asked.

John calmly looked back at her. "Have I ever lied to you?" he asked.

Wanda blushed, ashamed, and then continued her rant. "So then who _does_ deserve me? I've tried all the decent guys at school, outside of school, and believe me they aren't much." She looked back at John. "Who does deserve me? The only person I know that would _truly_ deserve me is… you."

Without saying a word John got up and walked over to her. He stopped in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Wanda. "You're my best friend! I don't want to ruin anything between us because if this ever didn't exist I… I don't know what I would do."

She turned and looked at her dresser, at the picture of herself and John joking around a couple years earlier at an amusement park.

"And besides," she said. "You're with Amara."

John put his fingers under Wanda's chin and made her look at him. "Amara can be taken care of," he said.

Wanda looked down. "What if…" she said. "What if you _do_ break up with her… and we _do_ go out? And it doesn't work out? And we end up hating each other?" She looked up into his eyes. "What will I do then?"

John lifted his hand and put it on her cheek. "That won't happen," he said.

Wanda roughly pushed his hand away and turned around, looking out her bedroom window. "How do you know that?" she demanded. "Nothing is promised! You can't be _sure_ that things will work out between us!"

"And you can't be sure that things _won't_!" exclaimed John, getting angry. "Holy fuck Wanda, why do you keep trying to push me away? Why do you keep doubting me? Why don't you want to try?"

"Because I'm scared!" screamed Wanda.

John blinked, shocked. He didn't think anything scared Wanda.

Wanda turned and John could see it in her eyes. She was on the verge of tears.

"I'm _terrified_ of the fact that there is a possibility you might walk out of my life," she said. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, John. I don't want a relationship between us to just… end."

"Wanda," John sighed. He pulled her into his arms. As soon as Wanda felt John's arms around her the tears spilled over. "I would never let things end between us. _Ever_."

Suddenly John's phone rang. Without letting go of Wanda, who was slowly soaking his shirt, John pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that Amara was calling.

"Amara?" he answered. "It's over between us. Bye."

John hung up, turned off his phone and threw it onto Wanda's bed.

Wanda laughed. She looked up at John's face.

"She's going to be so mad," she said.

John looked at her for a second, marveling at the fact that even after she cried, Wanda always looked _so_ beautiful.

"As long as you're happy, what does it matter?" he said.

Wanda smiled and John put his fingers under Wanda's chin, lifting her lips to meet his descending ones.

When they met, John kissed her slowly, and passionately, letting her know without words that from that point on, he would always be there for her.

_The End_


End file.
